


A Walk Under The Moon's Glow

by Obsessedminddumpster



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, i read the book and just needed to ease the pain with a soft fanfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedminddumpster/pseuds/Obsessedminddumpster
Summary: "Do you ever think about getting a girl?" Lennie returned."Aw, I used to..." George slipped his little fingers between Lennie's thick ones. "Not anymore.""Why not?""'Cause I have you."
Relationships: George Milton & Lennie Small, George Milton/Lennie Small
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Walk Under The Moon's Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Read the book. Heart hurt. Wanted to write a fanfic. So I did.  
> It's just a oneshot for now but if people like it I might make another chapter, idk yet....

It was Friday, and a low, heavy silence laid on the ranch under the moon's brilliant glow. The bunk house was dark as the men slept, silent except for the breathing and snores. 

Crickets chirped outside and animals nestled to sleep. Mice returned to their holes. A rat could be heard gnawing at untouched bread crumbs on the dusty wooden floor. 

The rat scurried as one of the boards of the platform moaned with intense weight. Another sound, and quiet but tremendous footfalls lead up to a small, thin bed, where George Milton was laying.

Lennie Small hovered over the bed. He fidgeted with his big hands a bit, knowing he shouldn't wake George up, but he really wanted to.

He resolved to slowly settle beside the bed and stare at George as he slept. Perhaps he could sleep here, on the floor. Nobody would mind...

The gentle giant stared at his small friend, with an overwhelming feeling. To wake him up. To let the poor man get his sleep. To stop being such a burden. Let him sleep. Let him dream of their own little home. But to wake him up...

Lennie whined indecisively as he pondered. His hands moved automatically, needing to touch something. The broad, tactile fingers found their way into the softest thing there was to pet at that spot-- and slowly carded through the sleeping George's hair. 

George responded with a slow breath, then a drowsy moan and mumble. He shifted a bit.

Lennie's hand fell into a slow pace. He cradled George's head in the thick palm while he played with his hair.

Lennie moved a bit closer, becoming calmer with the touch, when George's eyes shot open. "Lennie--?!" He squeaked.

Startled, Lennie tightened his hold on George's hair, not knowing what else to do, and the heavy hand kept George's head on the pillow.

George gently tried to tug the arm a bit, but Lennie was stuck on him now. "Lennie, god damn it, I ain't no god damn mouse," George whispered. 

"I dinn't mean no harm," Lennie returned in a sullen murmur.

"I know," George sighed and reached for Lennie's hand in his hair. "Lennie, let go."

Lennie shifted. George looked at him. 

"Lennie," He repeated. His voice resolved into a gentle, comforting order. "It's okay, Lennie. I ain't mad. Just let my hair go."

Lennie listened and his hand slowly fell from George's hair. George sat up and rubbed his head. He took a glance at the clock on the wall. "The hell you doin' up, Lennie?" He demanded softly. "It's midnight."

"Wasn' able to sleep," Lennie whispered.

"And so you go an' wake me up?" George searched for Lennie's blue eyes in the darkness of the room. Their gazes met.

"I figured... figured, 'George might know how to get me to sleep.' Thas' all, George. Dinn't mean no harm."

"Dinn't cause no harm, neither, Lennie, you're alright."

"Ain't you mad?"

George sighed softly. "No."

"I couldn' sleep..."

"Whad'ya want me to do 'bout that?" 

Lennie looked down, then back up at George slowly.

George sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his hat and coat. "Get your coat, Lennie."

"Where're we goin', George?"

"I said get your coat. And yer damn hat, too."

Lennie scrambled to his feet and returned to his bunk. He put the coat and hat on, then looked for George back at his bunk. He didn't see him there and searched around, seeing the man's small figure at the door.

Lennie followed him. "Where're we goin', George?"

"Just gettin' some fresh air so you'll be able to sleep."

Lennie looked up at the moon. "'s really bright t'night."

George looked up at the moon, then kept walking. They wandered around for awhile before George sat down against a haybale. 

Lennie followed the movement. He sat like George, with one leg oustretched and the other up, and a hand dangling on his knee.

George fixed his hat and so did Lennie.

George looked up at the sky and so did Lennie.

The big man sighed quietly. "Why's it so big?" He asked.

"What? The moon?" George glanced to him.

"Yeah. It grew."

"Ain't any bigger or closer than it always is. Jus' a full moon tonight, so you can see the side that's usually hidden."

"The moon hides?"

"Guess so."

They got quiet for a bit. George picked up a a blade of grass and put it between the corner of his lips. Lennie hastily followed.

George moved closer to Lennie. He laid his head against the man's shoulder. "'s nice out here." George whispered.

"Tell me 'bout the rabbits, George," Lennie begged softly.

"Rabbits..." George sighed.

George's pinky bumped into Lennie's. His gaze drifted to the two hands. Lennie's was nearly double the size of his own. Big, and broad, just like the rest of him.

"Rabbits, George?" Whispered Lennie.

"When we get our own place..." George started, his voice soft with sleep. His hand drifted closer to Lennie's. "When we get our own place, Lennie, we'll have a hutch for rabbits."

"What am I gonna feed them, George?"

"Alfalfa..." George's response got muffled as his face slipped deeper into Lennie's thick shoulder. His hand laid over Lennie's, and Lennie looked down at him. 

"What're you doin', George?"

"'m tired," He whispered.

"What about the rabbits?"

"Lennie..." George's nose pressed into Lennie's skin. "You ever think about gettin' a girl once we have our farm?"

"A girl?"

"Like, a partner... a nice lil' lady that'll take care of ya."

"Well, I already have you."

George shifted. He looked up at Lennie and sighed. "An' I have you," he whispered. 

"Do you ever think about getting a girl?" Lennie returned.

"Aw, I used to..." George slipped his little fingers between Lennie's thick ones. "Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I have you."

Lennie beamed. "An' I have you... Let's go, George, let's go get our home tonight, George!" He got louder.

George moved closer. "We can't yet, Lennie." He whispered.

"Why the hell not? Rabbits, George!"

George squeezed his hand. "Rabbits..." He whispered.

Lennie nodded eagerly, but before he could respond again, the little man slumped against his arm. 

Lennie was a bit startled, but comforted by George's snoring. He laid against the hay and decided he'd get some rest as well.


End file.
